The invention relates to a device for the apportioning of washing agents in hand held shower heads.
A hand held shower head is known in which the shower head has an approximately cylindrical casing, on which there is emplaced a washing agent container. The tubular formed hand grip serves as water feed line and in the hand grip there is present a regulating valve with which the water feed on the shower head can be adjusted as, for example, the washing agent is rinsed out from the washing agent container with the shower jet. The disadvantage of this known form of execution lies in that the arrangement for the apportioning of washing agents is installed directly in the hand held shower head, so that a subsequent installation of such an arrangement is not possible. It is always necessary then to change the entire hand shower head.
Underlying the invention is the problem of providing such a device which can subsequently be installed on any arbitrary shower head.
This problem is solved according to the invention by the means that a container-type casing is provided which is provided with a water flow sleeve, surrounding which there is arranged a washing agent cavity, in which system a connecting piece is mountable onto the casing, which connecting piece has a cylindrical passage surrounding the flow sleeve and spaced a small distance therefrom to provide an annular gap for the passage of the washing agent and that the washing agent container is connected with the water flow by means of a rinsing passage.
An advantageous form of execution consists in that in the casing extending transversely to the flow sleeve, there is provided a slidable switching bolt in a transversely-extending tube, which is provided with a radial bore forming an extension of the flow sleeve and which bolt may be moved in the transverse tube between stop positions.
Further it is proposed that the bore in the switching bolt is provided with a laterally-enlarged entrance and that in the bottom of the washing agent container beside the flow sleeve a rinsing passage connecting the washing agent container and the bolt tube, in which system by a shifting of the switching bolt from one stop position to the other the rinsing passage and the flow sleeve are connected by means of the bolt bore.
It is advantageous that the connecting piece is rotatably connected to an overthrow nut connectable with the casing.
It is further proposed that a check valve is arranged in the connecting part of the casing.
The invention provides the advantage that the device can be subsequently installed with simple means on any arbitrary shower head. A further substantial advantage lies in that because of its construction a clogging or a sticking in the exit to the hand held shower head by the emulsion cannot occur, since the gap for the emergence of the emulsion is automatically cleaned when the overthrow nut is removed for refilling. The device has, further, a large filling opening which becomes free by simple removal of a connecting piece.